Sad Simon
by sallywatermelon
Summary: Simon is being bullied. When he thinks things can't get worse, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and himself get taken away to a strange place in Australia. title sucks but good story
1. Chapter 1

_Simon POV_

I was in social studies today for E block. My last class of the day, and boy was I happy. Today was Friday, which means the weekend is on its way. I just needed to escape all the drama that was happening in my life right now. With all the homework they give you in 6th grade it's amazing we even have time to breathe. It was 2:54. Just a few more minutes before school let out. I looked at the clock watching the second hand move from number to number.

"Mr. Seville, starring at the clock won't make it move any faster, so pay attention!" Ms. Smith, my teacher yelled.

I looked at her startled for a moment before yelling out, "There isn't even a clock in the room!"

My teacher looked at me like I had some kind of brain damage. The rest of my class started laughing at my stupidity. I buried my face into my arms. I stayed there for the rest of class. When the bell rang I ran out of class as fast as I could. Honestly, I think Ms. Smith hates me. When I reached my locker I saw a note.

U (| NEXT… (The funny looking thing is suppose to be a backwards R.)

/|

I looked around the hall fill with students. I couldn't figure out what the heck was going on. I decided to ignore the note. Taking it off my locker I crumpled it and put it in my backpack. I packed my books I would need for homework over the weekend. As I was heading out the door I saw three boys. They looked like they were in the 10th grade. The tall one had black jeans, a white shirt, black hair, and brown eyes. The other two looked just like him only they were both shorter. I tried to ignore they, but for some reason I felt like they were the ones who left the note on my locker. The tall one looked at me before whispering something to the others. I walked vigorously trying to get out of the way before they had a chance to kill me. I was almost past them when I felt a hand grab me.

"Be quite and no one gets hurt." He whispered into my ear.

Fear rushed through my body. I nodded my head as the tall one picked me up and through me over his shoulder. He carried me to a dark ally, and then dropped me. I looked at them in fear. The three were huddled up into a group.

"No, that'll never work, someone will find out!" The tall one said.

"Then how 'bout we just …" The shortest ones voice got really quite and I couldn't hear the conversation after that.

"Tell you what kid." The tall one said facing toward me, "we were going to pound on you, but today were just going to help you get into this routine."

"Yep, what were going to do is make you a deal, if you chose to accept it, which I recommend, then we won't hurt you. If you don't then you'll be beaten up. You got that?" The middle on told me.

I gulped and looked around. No one was here; however, there were a few passing cars. I wish one of the cars would stop and help me, but what are the chances of that happening? After a few minutes of thinking, I finally nodded in agreement.

"All right then, your first task is to do all of our Algebra homework, type our English report on how to use commas, and you have to make them each different. Last you have to write our Spanish reports about Venezuela. Got that?" The tall one asked me.

I nodded. After that they piled all their books on top of me.

"Get it done by Monday at 8:00am sharp. If you don't, there will be consequences."

I nodded again. When they were gone I wanted to cry, but the tears would not come out. Part of me was telling me, come on, your 12 now, 12 year olds don't cry. Another part of me was saying, it's okay to be 3 again. I sat in the ally for awhile before getting up to head home.

When I did get home though, Dave was literally standing in front of the door arms crossed.

"Simon Seville, you are in big trouble." Was all he said before walking to the sofa.

Great, I'm going to be killed twice. Once by Dave, and if I get time to breath before the weekend is over then I'll be killed again by those three guys. You see, this is the story of my like.

**I know that I copied and pasted everything from Simon Seville's part of the story, but Simon gave me permission to copy and paste it. You can ask if you don't believe me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Simon 2

"Simon Seville, this is only the first time you've been late in six weeks, so I'm letting you off the hook this time. All I'm doing is grounding you from is the computer for a week, but next time the consequences will be much more worse than this time."

"Yes sir." Dave was right; he had gotten off easily that time. Dave had gotten much stricter over the years, and he would punish the boys if they did something like didn't say yes sir or wash the dishes correctly. Simon then carried all of his heavy books and the three boys' books upstairs to do them in his room. The three of them had gotten their own rooms when they turned ten years old for a birthday present. He started on the Algebra homework first, and then he began on the English report on how to do commas, and last he finished Spanish reports about Venezuela, making sure to do all the papers differently for the English and Spanish reports. He was exhausted after doing all that tiring homework so he decided to eat some spaghetti and meatballs from a can then was about to go to sleep when Dave called out his name to do something. _Great, now what does he want? _Simon stomped down the stairs, but not too hard because he didn't want to get in trouble with Dave.

"Simon, I need for you to do these chores while I'm gone for a few hours. Wash the dishes, feed your brothers dinner, take out the trash, and sweep the driveway, kitchen, living room and dining room. I would make sure Alvin and Theodore helps you, but since you were late this was part of your punishment."

"Yes sir. Not to be rude but why can't they make their own dinner?"

"Because I promised them you would make dinner today." Dave left after he said those words and Simon was stuck with all those chores. At dinner, Alvin complained that the food that Simon had cooked was much too mushy. As he was taking out the trash, some dogs came by and attacked him making him drop the trash on the floor and causing it to spill everywhere. When he was sweeping the driveway, some car came by and splashed mud all over it. When he swept the kitchen Theodore kept on making a mess because he was eating cookies and making crumbs spill everywhere. The living room and dining room hadn't been swept in ages making it harder to clean. By the time he was done with everything, he was hurting from all that work that he had just done. He fell asleep right away when his face hit the pillow and was having nice dreams until Alvin said he accidentally spilled the lemonade pitcher on the floor and had woken Simon up to clean it. Simon did it with an attitude and then was stomping back to his bedroom when Theodore asked Simon if he could help him with the history homework that they had. Simon groaned mentally in his head and then helped Theodore as if he wanted to help. At one time Theodore left to get some water and Simon had fallen asleep for the one minute that he was gone. Theodore had shaken Simon awake and asked him if he had done his homework yet. Simon then lied and said yes then Theodore asked Simon if he could see it, then Simon had said why do you want to copy my work for? Theodore had gotten upset and told Dave on him when he got back from his meeting. Simon was already asleep in his bed and was surprised when Dave had waked him up and told him the few words that no kid likes to hear their parents say:

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"May I ask what I did wrong?'"

"You know what you did you yelled at Theodore. He told me what happened with the homework. For your punishment now you can't go to the museum with Jeannette. And don't say a word or I'll ground you from more than that." Simon just looked at Dave sadly until Dave walked out the room with a stern look on his face. He then called Jeannette and told her the bad news. She just said okay and hung up without saying bye to him.

The next day at school Ms. Smith asked all the class for their homework. Simon then remembered starting his homework at one thirty in the morning and fell asleep when he had finished paragraph three out of ten paragraphs. Simon was still extremely tired from staying up late and then having to wake up at five o clock. He was in a trance until the teacher said

"Mr. Seville, turn in your homework. Unless you didn't do it again like you haven't been doing it in the past few days. That's why you're failing 6th grade right now." Simon couldn't believe his ears. He had been doing his homework every day except for today, and he couldn't fail her class from missing one homework assignment! He was also upset because he had thought it was Friday, but it was really Thursday yesterday. Today was Friday, and now he was excited about getting home and getting some rest. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days, and Jeannette had been avoiding him all day. When the bell finally rang, Alvin, Simon, Jeannette, and Brittany were all walking home together. Jeannette wasn't looking at him, and Alvin and Brittany were fighting over who sang better and had more fans. Theodore and Eleanor were both at school still competing in a cooking contest. None of the others were interested so they had decided to go home. All of a sudden out of nowhere, these men in black suits came out and captured all four chipmunks and knocked them unconscious before they could react. Theodore and Eleanor were walking home from their championship and they had seen this and called the police immediately. Their license plate said the word Sidney on it and the words and numbers ITFP392. Theodore took a picture of this and brought it to the police station and Eleanor called Dave and Ms. Miller to come to the police station immediately.

"Ms. Miller, Mr. Seville, I think you're children have been kidnapped kidnappers in Australia. ITFP stands for I Take Famous People. I'm afraid you might never see them again. We'll try our best, but they could already be on a plane for Australia right this very moment." Dave, Ms. Miller, Theodore and Eleanor all began to cry at once and then they stayed for questioning. Everyone hoped they would be all right and that the kidnappers wouldn't hurt them.

**This is the first chapter I made on my own. The firsts one as I said in the first chapter, Simon Seville made. Simon gave me permission to copy and paste the first chapter. Please review and tell me if I should keep on writing or not**


	3. Chapter 3

Sad Simon 3

Simon, Alvin, Brittany and Jeannette were all stuffed in a bag and on a plane headed for Austalia. They were all unconscious still because of the men who had captured them all. When they woke up three days later, they saw that they were each tied up in different ropes connected to the wall, and they were in something sort of like a jail cell. They were all hungry because of not eating from Friday to Monday, so they tried to keep quiet and thinking that maybe if they were quiet, the people who had brought them there would give them something to eat. Their theory was right, because ten minutes later, three men with black suits on smelling like cologne came into the cell and gave them some food to eat. The men untied them and waited for them to start eating, guarding the door. All four chipmunks stared at the food that had been placed in front of them. There was some green ham, (which meant it was rotten) some black mashed potatoes and a cup of dirty water for each of them. They all started eating food immediatley, despite the gross looks of it. They finally finished and the men in black tied them back up again, but none of the kids protested because they were all too weak to fight back.

All of a sudden, this man in a white suit came into the room smiling. He went right in front of Simon and studied him. Then he spoke up.

"Well boys and girls, I bet you're wondering why my men brought you here."

"Yes we were wondering why we woke up in a jail cell this morning."

"Well Alvin, the reason I brought you here is so you can make me some big bucks."

"How do you know my name?"

"Have you forgotten you guys are famous rockstars or something?"

"The last time we sang at a concert was a year ago."

"Well, I'm asking you four to sing songs for me and in return, my men won't kill you."

"It's a deal."

"Wait, I want to ask you some question privately Simon."

"Um, okay I guess." While he was busy untying Simon, he explained that his name was Samuel and that he had always been a fan of anyone who sings music, whether the music was good or not. He had lived in Sydney, Australia all his life and was trying to find someone to sing some songs for him so he could become the world's first trillionare. (I don't think there's any such thing). Than he brought Simon upstairs and started asking him questions about his life.

"So how old are you and what grade are you in? Are you popular or are you considered a nerd at school? Have you ever had a girlfriend before? What day is your birthday? What school do you go to? What are some of your favorite hobbies?" Simon refused to answer any of these questions. All he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. He missed Theodore and even Dave, and the only thing he could remember right now was that he wasn't supposed to talk to men that kidnap people.

"So you won't answer any question that I have for you? Not even questions about somebody else in your family besides you?" Simon shook his head no. "Well, I didn't want to do this. Well, actually I did." He then snapped his fingers for his men to come out and they all jumped for Simon. He jumped out of the way, because they had forgotten to tie him up. He started running toward the exit. His plan was that he would find some officers and they would help get his brothers and the girls back. Just when he thought he would make it, the men caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. His glasses fell off his face and shattered on the ground in front of him.

"We'll make sure you don't escape again you little brat." The man grabbed a pole lying next to him and hit Simon's ankle as hard as he could. Simon yelled out in pain and tried to keep the tears from rolling down from his face, but failed. He was crying loudly because the man had just shattered his ankle bone and was about to break his arms until Samuel told him that breaking his leg was enough and it wouldn't heal until about eight weeks or maybe even longer than that. The man just cursed Samuel under his breath and picked Simon up and threw him into his jail cell along with the others, not even bothering to tie him up. Simon started crying even louder, and tried to make himself stop so the others wouldn't worry about him. Jeannette pulled him closer with her feet and gave him a hig as best as anyone tied up could give a hug. He stopped wailing but kept on crying silently in the dark. After about an hour he finally stopped and Samuel came in and started asking all the others the same questions he had asked Simon earlier. They all answered quickly because none of them wanted a broken leg like Simon had gotten. After the talk, Samuel had gotten so happy with the girls and Alvin that he gave them some fresh lettuce and chocolate milk to drink. He gave Simon the same things he had eaten earlier, but Simon was too weak to eat so he gave it to the others, who gladly ate it.

Samuel then untied the two girls and assured the boys they wouldn't get hurt. Once they were in a room far away from the boys, he asked them to sing a song for him, that the boys and girls were going to take turns singing each day, and they wouldn't get hurt if they followed all of his directions. He asked the girls to sing Katy Pery's hot n cold song. The two girls protested that they couldn't sing without their sister, Eleanor, so he said he had a substitute for Eleanor. He brought in this red headed girl with green eyes and green clothes. He then ordered them to sing.

_You change your mind,_

_Like a girl changes clothes._

_Oh you, always stress,_

_Like a chick, I would know._

_Oh you, always think._

_Always think, critically yeah._

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me._

'_Cause you're hot than you're cold,_

_You're yes than you're no._

_You're in than you're out,_

_You're up than you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right,_

_You're black when it's white._

_We fight we break up,_

_We kiss we make up._

_(You!) You don't really want to say no._

_(You!) You don't really want to go oh._

'_Cause you're hot than you're cold,_

_You're yes than you're no,_

_You're in than you're out._

_You're up than you're down._

_We, used to be, just like twins,_

_So it seemed._

_The same, energy._

_Now's a dead battery._

_Used to laugh, 'bout the thing._

_Now you're plain, boring._

_I should know that you're not gonna change._

'_Cause you're hot than you're cold_

_You're yes than you're no._

_You're in than you're out_

_You're up than you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_You're black when it's white._

_We fight we break up,_

_We kiss we make up._

_(You!) You don't really wanna say no._

_(You!) You don't really wanna go oh._

'_Cause you're hot than you're cold_

_You're yes than you're no,_

_You're in than you're out_

_You're up than you're down._

_Someone, call the doctor._

_Gonna kick some love butt polar._

_Still gonna, roller coaster._

_Can't get off these rides._

_You change your mind, like a girl, changes clothes._

"Good job girls. Keep up the good work."

"But we didn't finish the song."

"Brittany, I only need you to sing part of the song. My people will do the rest."

"Not to be rude, but, why can't you buy your own cd's like the rest of the people out there?"

"Well, over here the albums are sold from stores the second the people put them in there, Jeannette."

"What's your name girl?"

"I can't tell you." After the girl said that, she ran off into the distance. Samuel had his men guide the girls back to their cell and tied them up. The girls waited until they were gone to say "He's making us sing everyday! One day you sing, another day we sing. It's terrible! He had this substitute for Eleanor…she looked like someone we met a long time ago except I don't know who…"

"Girls, we need to figure out a way out of here by the end of two weeks at least."

"But Alvin, how is Simon going to get around on a broken leg?"

"It's broken? I thought he had just sprained it or something…"

"I can't believe you'd think I'd be crying over a sprained ankle Alvin. You guys go ahead and escape without me, it's not like you care anyways."

"Simon, we do care. That's why I said two weeks. Maybe in four weeks you'll be able to walk."

"Alvin, the world can go on without me. Nobody cares about me anyways. I always have to do all the house chores, I have to listen to your whining, I'm the laughing stock of the whole school. You and Theodore always get all the attention, and I'm always getting picked on, I never get enough sleep. Shall I go on?"

"Simon, Theodore and I do care about you and so does Dave. It's just that we didn't know that you felt that way-"

"Just leave me alone so I can die in peace." While everyone was thinking about what Simon had just said, a guard came by and said something that spooked them all.

"I wouldn't go to sleep if I were you. The rats like to nibble at night, and there are bats here. Luckily only the vampire bats suck blood and they like the blood of younger children the best. There are lice in the straw that you were about to lay on, and sometimes ticks join them in there. There's also ants, centipedes, mice, and other parasites that suck blood in here." Alvin and the girls were very frightened when they heard his words, especially Brittany who was afraid that she would get lice. Simon had heard all of his words just like the others, but he didn't care. He was in so much pain that he didn't want to think about anything that would make him cry again. He hated crying in front of girls, and especially Alvin. He let out a low moan when Alvin accidentally moved his fractured bone, and him and the girls sped to his side to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, really." Simon lied. All the others knew he was lying because he had a look of pain on his face and he was starting to cough a lot. Jeannette gave him some of the chocolate milk that she was intending on saving for later, but had decided to give it to him since he looked like he was getting sick. He refused to drink it and than started coughing even more. All the others hoped that Simon would be okay, and that he wouldn't get sick and heal very soon. They wanted to get out of that dump as soon as possible.

**Simon's POV**

_As I lay on the tick and lice covered straw, I started wishing that I had took some of the milk Jeannette had offered him a few minutes ago. I knew that they probably still hated me, and everyone was trying to help so they could get out of here as soon as possible. I coughed some more and winced when I felt something brush against my right leg which was broken. I sat up immediatley when I heard the girls scream and saw that it was a rat that had brushed against me. It was a dirty brown color and looked really greasy. I just sighed, picked it up by the tail, and threw it into the little bars of which were we got our very little light. It got spooked and ran outside. It was too bad none of us could fit through there. I coughed even more violently than before. I thought I probably had a fever, but none of the others were brave enough to touch me thinking that they might hurt me if they did. I checked myself and guessed I probably had a fever no higher than 101.5. I hoped none of the others decided to touch me. It was weird being treated nice after a few months of being treated badly. I than started realizing what Alvin had been trying to say a few minutes ago. They did care, they just didn't know that I felt that way. I slapped myself mentally and than forced myself to turn around no matter how much it hurt. The girls were staring at the window as if expecting the rat to come back. Alvin was holding Brittany's hand, and Jeannette was holding on to my sweater until I turned around. I told them I thought we could probably escape in no less than three weeks. Alvin asked how I could get around on a broken leg and I told them I would find a way. I told them I had a plan. They all crowded around me, careful not to touch my leg. Okay, here's the plan…_

**A cliffhanger! I will try and again tomorrow as long as I get three reviews at least...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sad Simon 4

"Okay, here are the plans guys, in exactly three weeks or less, we're going to escape this place. First of all, we're going to act like we want to stay here even though this is the last place we want to be. According to my calculations, it's September the 5th right now so in three weeks it will be the 27th. It will be our last day there so we can ask to sing a song together. He will most likely say yes, and right after we're done we can run out of the place. Maybe I'll be able to walk by then, maybe not. If I can't walk by then than I'm going to have to ride someone else's back."

"I can carry you Simon."

"Are you sure Alvin? I weigh about six more pounds than you and I am six inches taller."

"Yeah I'm sure. We do need to save you as well, don't we?" Simon smiled at Alvin than broke into a coughing fit. His throat hurt every time he coughed too. Jeannette once again offered him some milk and this time he accepted it thankfully. He hadn't eaten since breakfast time and he was still hungry although he didn't tell anyone that. They already had enough to worry about. All of a sudden, as the girls had hoped wouldn't happen; the rat came back, bringing some other rats along with it. The girls shrieked and scooted to the edge of the jail cell. Alvin went to the edge as well, to make sure the rat didn't get Brittany. One rat went next to Simon and he tried shooing it away, but it wouldn't leave. It just came even closer and started climbing up his shirt. Simon picked it up and threw it into the corner, but it just came back up to him. Alvin scooted closer to Simon and started dragging him to where the girls were. He finally got Simon there and then ran toward the rats, making them run away for a second, but then they came back. They kept coming back every time one of them shooed them away. Simon starting getting mad. This was too much for the girls to handle. They were in the corner bawling their eyes out. Despite the pain and agony, he reached over for some rocks he saw sitting on the corner and smashed one of the rats using great force with the rocks. Than all the other rats ran into the little cracks in the jail. Simon grunted. He would deal with them later.

Once the rats left, some bats came out of the cracks where the rats had just gone. They flew all over the place and one got tangled in Brittany's hair. She started screaming on the top of her lungs. Alvin calmed her down and then untangled the bat from her hair with a sick look on his face.

"If some of these bats are vampire bats like the man said, how come they're not coming after us to suck our blood?"

"Well Brittany, vampire bats only bite their prey when it's asleep." Jeannette explained. "But that doesn't stop me from being disgusted by them."

By the time the sun had come out, all four chipmunks were exhausted from staying up all night. They groaned silently when they heard Samuel's voice.

"Good morning children! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Why yes, we did." All four of the chipmunks said at the same time. They all knew it was a big lie, they hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep.

"Well then, would Alvin and Simon please follow me to the singing room? I assume the girls have told you about the singing you guys are gonna be doing for the next few days." Alvin and Simon nodded. Alvin got up, then helped Simon up. Simon groaned out loud and then got up, his face filled with a look of pain.

"Come on already, we don't have all day ya know!" Samuel started getting upset. Alvin finally got Simon to his feet and started dragging him to the jail door. When they got to the singing room, he told Alvin and Simon that they could sing any song they wanted to. They said they couldn't sing anything without Theodore. He brought out this young boy about their age and he sung with them. When they finished singing, Samuel told his men to get Simon some crutches. Simon was very grateful for this because now he didn't have to have anybody helping him with anything any more.

The days passed by and finally September 27th came. Everyone was excited that they were going to get out of here. Simon was still using crutches and hurt himself when he tried to walk on his fractured bone. He said that Alvin would carry him out. Then Brittany asked something that made them all think.

"What if Simon's plan doesn't work? No offense Simon, but we are going to be slowed down by you. What if the men catch up to us and kill us all? Won't Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Ms. Miller be devasted? Maybe we should wait up for the police to find us. Not that Simon's plan isn't gonna work but we need to make sure that the plan is logical."

"It's our only chance Brittany, otherwise we'll die from either malnutrition, starvation, lack of sleep, or all of the above and more." The others all agreed. This was the only chance they were gonna get. Their plan was going to work out even better than they had planned because Samuel and some of the other goons had gone out to sell some of the albums that they had made over the past few weeks, and they didn't have to sing. Now there was only ten of his men here and they were all stupid. They knew by experience. Samuel was always having to tell them the rules over and over, and they never said anything that made any sense.

When the sun started setting, Simon said that the plan would go into action. Brittany and Jeannette went up to a guard and said that they had to go to the bathroom. They let them go and then when the girls got to the bathrooms, they signaled to the boys by singing out a little tune. Simon went onto Alvin's back and Alvin started carrying him and the crutches over to where the girls were. When they got there, they went to the window in the bathroom. The guards were to busy playing cards to notice what was going on. After the girls had gone down the window by tying a bunch of sheets together and scooting there selves down, Alvin started going down, followed by Simon. Simon moved as fast as he could because he knew that Samuel would be back in ten minutes. They ran out of the property, but not before Simon poured some gasoline he saw laying outside all over the property and then lit a match he saw lying on the ground to the gasoline. The place went on fire right away sending debris and other stuff flying everywhere. The chipmunks all walked fast instead of running so that Simon could keep up with them on his crutches.

All four chipmunks walked for hours until their hunger and tiredness got the best of them. They found an empty cave and slept in it for the night. When morning came, the chipmunks searched for food. They found some wild berries and Jeannette said that they were okay to eat so they gobbled them up until the whole bush was bare. An hour later, the chipmunks started feeling sick from eating the berries. They had eaten about twenty berries each, and they were starting to throw up. All of them were to sick to eat for the rest of the day. When night came, the tempurature dropped from 99 degrees to 10 degrees. All the chipmunks huddled together hoping that would make them feel a little warmer. It didn't, so they tried doing some exersice thinking it would make them feel hot. That didn't work either, so they walked and walked until they saw a leaf big enough to cover them all. They used it and it made them feel much warmer. They fell asleep and when morning time came, all of them was feeling much better. They found some banana trees, some apple trees and some mango trees. They made sure to only eat one of each fruit because they didn't want to get sick again. They walked some more until they started smelling some fresh bread, spaghetti, pizza, and hot dogs and hamburgers. They ran towards the smell and saw that they had found a city. Simon checked his pockets and saw that he still had twenty dollars in his pocket from a few weeks before. Alvin and Brittany both had ten, and Jeannette had fifty. She had been saving up for a telescope but right now food, water, and shelter was much more important. They walked towards a man selling some meat and bought twenty pounds of it. Then they saw someone selling camping backpacks and Alvin bought some since it came along with water canteens. Simon bought some books on how to survive in the wilderness. Jeannette and Brittany bought some warm clothes for all of them since their clothes they were wearing at that moment were worn out and torn in lots of different places. They saved ten dollars just in case they would need it later. They looked at the stuff that they had bought. It was enough to keep them surviving for two months. They hoped to be out of here before that though. They walked up to an officer and asked him if he could help them get home.

"Well, I would help you kids, but I'm not a real officer. I'm only dressed like one because I lost a bet with my sister. The least my family could do though is give you some dinner." The chipmunks all said yes immediatley and followed the man to his home. He lived in a mansion with three cars out in the front yard. The chipmunks followed him into a room that looked like the dining room. They stared at it in awe. His dining room was a big as their houses put together. They studied the man when they came to their senses. He looked about seventeen or eighteen and had a mustache that covered his whole entire upper lip. He had brown hair that almost covered his eyes and the girls thought it looked cute when he swished his head to get the hair out of his eyes. His mother then came into the room. She was heavyset and held lots of food in her hands. She put a bowl of hot steaming food in front of them all and they all ate like pigs.

"My goodness, you eat like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

"We haven't eaten hot food in weeks," Alvin answered back. After they had that delicous food she gave them some dessert. They ate it gratefully too. After they finished eating and they started leaving the woman stopped them.

"Stay here for the night." The chipmunks agreed without even thinking. They were extremely tired from walking all day and they wanted to sleep in a real bed for the first time in 3 and a half weeks. "But if you want to sleep in a bed you must take a bath first. I don't want my bed sheets to get dirty. The chipmunks did as they were told and took turns taking baths, each of them taking only ten minutes. When they finished the lady showed them where the beds that they were sleeping in were and they fell asleep instantly. However, she stopped Simon before he joined the others.

"Your leg is broken son?"

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt any more," he lied. It had been hurting because he hadn't gotten it wrapped up like it should have been when they escaped from that place. It probably would have been healed halfway if it had been. Right now it felt like the pole that that man had hit him with was still hitting his leg. She ordered him to sit on the sofa. He did as he was told. She told him she was a doctor and that she gave casts out to kids all the time. She knew everything about broken bones and that she would wrap his up for ten dollars. He took out the ten dollar bill that he had in his pocket and gave it to her. She took it and started wrapping it up like she had promised. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming in pain. When she was done, he thanked her and he went to the room.

When Alvin and Brittany got up, they saw that Simon's leg had been wrapped up. They tiptoed past him and Jeannette not wanting to wake them up. Then they walked into the dining room and saw that no one was there and started having a low conversation.

"Brittany, did you know I've always loved you?"

"Yes, yes I did. I've always loved you too."

"Well I was just wondering when we're out of this place would you like to go out with me?"

"If we ever do, yes."

"Brittany I-" Brittany shooshed him before he could say anything else. She leaned forward and gave Alvin a quick peck on the lips before running of squealing. Alvin sat there with his mouth wide open. He was astonished that his true love of his life had just kissed him and that she loved him too.

Brittany was running off towards the room where her sister and Simon was. She jumped on top of Jeannette causing her to jump up.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"I just kissed Alvin on the lips! Do you think he'll hate me for doing that?"

"Well actually he's been wanting to kiss you for as long as I can remember," said Simon who was just waking up. "He said that if I ever told you that, he would tell Jeannette that-" Simon paused.

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind."

"Aw, come on. Tell me. Please!" Jeannette looked at Simon with puppy eyes.

"Well, he said if I told Brittany that Alvin liked her, then he would tell Jeannette that I feel that same way about her," Simon said not looking their way.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Jeannette leaned forward and kissed Simon on the cheek. He blushed even harder but smiled when she did that. Then the lady started saying something.

"Oh no, it's that fat lady again. Act natural guys." They all started acting as if they had just gotten up and saw that their clothes had been washed and cleaned.

"Gee, thanks mam."

"Oh, I just love little children. Now hurry up and eat some breakfast. Then you can walk over to the big city. It's a whoppin' fifty miles away. If you had any more money, you could pay for a plane. Then it would only take an hour to get there. But by foot it's a three week walk."

"How much does a plane ticket cost?"

"Only $196."

"We don't even have a penny!" Simon explained that she had wrapped his leg for ten dollars. The others nodded at him.

"Well, after you eat breakfast I'll give you kids some of the stuff you're going to need to get where you're going to go." They ate breakfast quickly and she handed them some important things that they hadn't boughten yet. She gave them each a bigger bag than what Simon had boughten and in the bags that he had bought, she filled them each up with ten huge water canteens. She put some blankets, some more food, some nice clothes for warm weather and some for the hot, some nice shoes for hiking in, and a map. She drew a line to the places where they were supposed to walk.

"Wow, all this just to get help from an officer." The others nodded at Alvin. This was going to be hard, and with Simon's leg still broken it was going to be even harder than they thought.

**Just so you know, I'm not trying to offend anyone that's overweight. I'm just writing what most kids would usually say if they have a big mouth about a big person. If there's anything I can do to improve my stories, please let me know in a review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sad Simon 5

Back at home, Dave, Miss Miller, Theodore and Eleanor was all placing Simon's, Jeannette's, Alvin's and Brittany's face all over town. Theodore and Eleanor blamed themselves for the others getting stolen. If they had gotten back from the cooking competition sooner, they could of tracked the men that stole their siblings down and throw the men in jail. They were probably dead now, and there was no way that the police could get to Australia and know exactly where they were if they were alive. Right now they were taking a break and eating some baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green peas and drinking coke. After they finished eating dinner they all went to bed and snuggled up under the warmth of their covers hoping that their sisters and brothers were gonna be okay.

**Simon's POV**

We were all walking in the desert together, all of our hands filled up with bags and other important things. All the things I was carrying was on my crutches. It was very hard to walk on sand with crutches, and the others all walked slow so that I could keep up with them. It had been three days since we had left that lady's house, and we hadn't had a good night's sleep since then. Almost every day there was a little sand storm, and the sand kept on getting into our food. Once we saw one of those snakes that live in the desert, and it almost bit Alvin but he jumped right when it lashed at him. Right now we was walking through the part of the desert that contains lots of hares, tortoises, and cacti. It was very pretty, and we even saw some birds living in few cactuses. Jeannette got out her pocket knife and cut open a hole in one of the cacti. Water started dripping down it and we all took turns drinking from it. We filled up the water canteens that we had emptied and then started walking again. Then a big sandstorm came. All the animals started flying or running for their lives. We tried running but it was to late. The storm covered us all. A few minutes later, we all rose up out of the sand, coughing and spitting. We lied there for a minute or two then started walking again.

After about four weeks, we had gotten to the rain forest. I was able to walk on my broken bone now, and I took the cast off since my leg was pretty much healed. We walked a few miles until we stopped at a marsh.

"The map says we have to go through this marsh."

"There is no way I am walking through that mud covered, slime filled, insect crawling thing Jeannette!"

"Brittany, we have to. Otherwise we won't get to the other side of the rainforest in time."

"But, but-"

"Brittany, will you do it for me?" Alvin looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, alright. I just hope I don't die from disgustness." Alvin and I stepped into the marsh first, then helped Jeannette and Brittany in. they walked in silence until Brittany said:

"This is so gross! I think we should move as fast as possible to get out of this thing! What if there's leeches in here?"

"Brittany, there's probably millions of leeches sucking on all of us right now." Brittany shrieked and started running as fast as she could in the mud. She tripped and fell into the slimy mud. She screamed even louder because she was covered from head to toe in mud and looked like a slime monster. She finally got to the end of the marsh and got out as fast as she could mumbling something about how she had never gotten this dirty in her life and planned to never be as dirty as she was again. The others caught up to her in five minutes and all took a while to catch their breathes.

"We should get going now guys, it's almost sunset and we need to find some place to rest for the night." The others agreed and started following Jeannette.

"Since when is Jeannette the boss around here? Doesn't Simon usually tell us where to go and what to do?" Alvin and Brittany stared at me and Jeannette, while we were blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, that first day at Samuel's place when I tried to escaped my glasses broke, so now I can't really tell any body what to do or where to go. If I did we would probably be lost. Jeannette decided to be the leader since you two probably don't know anything about maps like we do." Alvin and Brittany nodded in understanding, then they both said that they didn't know how to use a map.

We kept on walking and walking until we found a cave. We walked in expecting nothing to be there. We were very wrong. A mountain lion came out snarling. It had two cubs behind it, and an even bigger one was behind the cubs. They both growled ferciously, nearly scaring us to death. I got out the weapon that the lady had packed for us a couple of weeks earlier. The lion pounced at Brittany and Jeannette who was both frozen in fear. Me and Alvin threw our weapon at its foot, making it stop pouncing at them. They came to their senses and started running away. Me and Alvin both looked at each other. We had to kill two lions, one female and one male. It was going to be very hard, especially since I couldn't see them that well. The male lion pounced at me and scratched my chest. It started bleeding immediatley and I wailed in pain. The female jumped at Alvin just as he was about to help me. The lion bit into his stomach but missed and bit his shirt instead. It tore off a the whole entire back of his shirt then the lion scratched at him, making him drop his weapon right next to where I had dropped mine. We both tried reaching for it, but the lion scratched at my chest again, making a tic tac toe mark. I cried even louder than before, making Alvin try even harder than before to try and get his weapon. The female scratched Alvin's bare back, which was already scratched from branches and bushes. He stopped trying to reach for the weapon and cried out even louder than I did. I finally got the weapon and threw it at his lion, than threw the other one at mine. They roared very loudly then fell on top of us since they were dead. We were breathing very hard, and I think Alvin was trying to get up, but his back hurt to much to do that. I got up easily since I was used to pain much worst than this. I pushed the lion off me and then pushed the lion off of Alvin. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing, and I thought for a second that he was having a heart attack. He started speaking to me though, so I knew he wasn't dying.

"Simon, I think I broke one of my ribs. My back is bleeding very badly. Hurry up and get Brittany. Oh, and Jeannette too I guess." I nodded at Alvin and started looking for the girls. I saw them hiding in a tree, clinging on to each other for support.

"You know that a tree isn't a safe place to be when you're hiding from a mountain lion. They can climb trees, mountains, and other things. That's why they're called mountain lions."

"Gee Simon, where else was we supposed to go?"

"You could of finded a marsh or some water. I don't think they like to be in the water very much. But if you go in a lake or river, you're risking the fact that you could be eaten by a hippo, crocodile, alligator, or a fish."

"Fish eat people? I didn't think there was fish big enough to do that."

"Don't you ever pay attention in class Brittany?"

"When it's test week I do, but no, never any other time." I sighed. "Did you know that most of the parasites live on Australia? Over 100 people die every ten minutes from an insect or parasite here."

"Let's stop talking about this now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about Alvin! Come quick, he needs to be bandaged up right away." The girls followed me right away, carrying most of the bags we had dropped when we saw the lions. When Brittany saw that Alvin was bleeding, she freaked out. Alvin said he was feeling fine, that he just needed some rest and then he would be okay. She didn't believe him of course and got the bandages out.

"I would do it myself, but I don't know how Jeannette. Can you bandage him please?" Jeannette said she would gladly do it and started bandaging him up. He groaned a little bit, but when she was done he acted as if he was perfectly fine and hugged Brittany. She calmed down a little bit and hugged him back, happy that he was going to be okay.

"Okay Simon, your turn to be bandaged." I told her that I was fine, that I didn't need any bandages. I wasn't bleeding that badly. It wasn't life threatening or anything like that. She ignored me and started bandaging up my scratches. I moaned in pain. She was using alcohol with the bandages, which was causing me even more pain than I was in. When she was done, we was about to lay in the cave when we heard a soft cry coming from an animal. We saw that it was the cubs, sorrowful that their parents had just died. I picked one up and started soothing it. It was no more than three weeks old, and it was so cute.

"Maybe we should keep these with us guys. I mean, we can't kill them, they're too cute."

"But little lions grow into big lions Jeannette."

"Brittany, come on, please?"

"Only if Alvin wants to."

"I don't really care if we have one or not. But I guess I'll say yes." Jeannette and me high fived each other. We were going to get to keep a baby mountain lion!

When morning came, we packed up our bags and started on our way. We were all in a good mood, we had gotten a good night sleep finally for the first time in eight weeks. Brittany carried the lion, and Alvin was petting it. We all decided to stop at a watering hole were we saw only harmless animals drinking water and eating grass and plants. We saw a puddle of water where there was no animals. It was only the size of a small pond, and we decided to drink it since we only had three full water canteens left. We started drinking when we saw a hippo come out of the water. Me and Alvin both looked for our weapons, then remembered leaving it insided the lion. We gasped as a rhinoceros came out of the tall grass and started charging at us as well.

"I thought that rain forests didn't have these animals!"

"I think we're in a wildlife park. See that sign? It says Australia's Wildlife Park. Please stay in cars at all times and keep all windows closed. No feeding the animals."

"You mean we're about to die because we accidentally entered a wildlife park?" All three screamed as they were about to get hit by an elephant running by. _Great, _I thought to myself._ Now I'm gonna die by getting hit by an elephant, rhinoceros and hippo._

**Did you like it? Sorry about the long wait I was stuck babysitting over fall break:( Any ways, please review and I'm open to almost any suggestions!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sad Simon 6**

The chipmunks all screamed as an elephant, rhinoceros, and hippo charged toward us. All of a sudden out of no where, someone on a jeep sped by them, picking them up as they drove.

"Who are you? What's your name? Where are you taking us?" All four of us asked questions at the same time.

"My name is Marie-Elise. I am from France and my mission is to save you four and try and help you get back home." She pronounced all of her u's like oo and all her i's like ee. "The reason I came here from France is because my boss saw on the news that you were missing so he assigned me and the other spies to this job. I already learned your names. You are Alvin, no?"

"Yeah."

"And you are Brittany, and you're Jeannette."

"Yup."

"And you are Simon?"

"Yes." She nodded and started driving farther into the wildlife park until they reached the fence of the park. She kept on driving and broke straight through the fence then said, "We must stop here so I can fill up the car with gas." The others nodded and walked a little until they came upon a clear opening.

"I like her accent, I especially like the way she pronounces the. She pronounces it like zee. I think she is still learning English though."

"Yeah, I like her voice too." The others all agreed with Jeannette. Just then, a bunch of monkeys came by. They started hooting loudly then grabbed Brittany's ponytail holder out. Another one grabbed Jeannette's glasses.

"Hey give that back!" the two girls said together. The monkey that grabbed Jeannette's glasses put them down on the floor inches in front of her. She crawled on floor going in the wrong direction until she got up and started walking toward where her glasses were. She heard a crunch come from underneath her foot. _Oh no, I just broke my glasses._ She thought. She put them on her face and saw a bunch of cracks running through the middle of the left lenses and on the left of the right lenses. She groaned.

"It's better than nothing Jeannette."

"Thanks Simon." They all looked at Brittany who was trying to get the hair out of her eyes but kept on failing. Then she gave up and was about to say something smart when Marie-Elise came back driving in the jeep. The monkeys had ran away so they just jumped in and she started heading back for the way they were trying to go.

Six hours later, the jeep stopped with a jolt. Marie-Elise got out the car and looked at the damage the car had gotten. It was stuck in a little ditch that was in a rectangular shape.

"We must go by foot until it gets dark kids." She shook Brittany and Jeannette to wake them up. They groaned then jolted upwards when they saw they had been sleeping on their counterparts shoulder. They both blushed fiercely but still got out followed by the boys. As they were walking, the chipmunks studied Marie-Elise. She looked about 18 years old and had jet black hair. Her skin was a creamy color and she had a smile with perfect, straight, white teeth. She was wearing black and dark blue clothes and red shoes. She wore her hair out, and looked like a really serious person.

When night came, she found a tree with a hole big enough for all of them to fit in there. They all pulled out their blankets and gave her one too. She smiled at them in a thank you way then went to sleep immediately. The others all fell asleep too very quickly.

The next morning when Marie-Elise woke them up the sun wasn't even out yet. They grumbled at her.

"The sun's not even out yet, why do we have to get up?"

"Because-" she was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Jonathan, you always mess everything up! Why did you do that you that for?" she started cursing into the phone and the chipmunks all covered their ears. They hoped she would stop cursing soon; they hated it when people curse around them. After she got off the phone, she got out a cigarette and lit it up.

"How can she have white teeth if she smokes cigarettes?" Alvin whispered to Simon.

"I don't know, maybe she barely ever smokes." When she finished her cigarette, she started leading them the wrong way.

"Um, aren't we supposed to go that way?" Brittany pointed in the other direction.

"Yes, I forget for a second there." She started walking the right way again, picking some fruits as she went by and eating them. When she had eaten six bananas, she gave them the rest of the food she had picked. They thanked her and ate in silence as they walked. Then she did something that disturbed them all. She got out a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey and offered it to the boys.

"We're only twelve, we can't smoke until we're 18 and drink until we're 21!" they shouted at her.

"Fine, suit yourself. Girls?" she offered the cigarettes and whiskey to the girls again and they shook their heads quickly.

"Listen Mary-Alice, if you're going to smoke and drink and offer it to us, then leave." Simon threatened her.

"The name's Marie-Elise." She said. She spit out something at them and Jeannette recognized it as chewing tobacco. She pulled on her skin and the chipmunks saw it was a costume. She really had brown, black, and yellow teeth with a little green tint to it. She smelled like drugs, alcohol, and smoke. Her clothes were a dirty tank top with ugly brown pants to match. Her hair was a dirty red color and Brittany could of swore she saw lice crawling in her hair. She walked bare-foot and had fungus on her feet. She looked so ugly the chipmunks thought they were going to puke. "If you don't want me, then I will leave. But you'll regret it. And because of you, I missed my date with my boyfriend Jonathan so he invited another girl over to his house. We were going to have-"

"That's enough! Get away now! You're the ugliest person I've ever seen in my life! We don't want to here any more of your cursing or about your boyfriend Jonathan!" she seemed not to here him though.

"But instead he had it with her. It's not fair, I really wanted kids. That little-"

"Out, now!" Simon yelled again. He didn't like hearing about this kind of stuff, it always made him feel sick to his stomach. She started running toward them abd dug her dirty fingernails into Jeannette. She screamed so loud in pain that it broke Simon's heart. He ran full speed toward Marie-Elise and bit into her cracked skin. She yelled out even louder than Jeannette had and elbowed Simon in the stomach so hard that he began throwing up blood. Jeannette ran to his side although she was bleeding as well in her arm. Marie-Elise ran to Brittany and took out a pocket knife and cut Brittany in the palm of her hand. She bit her lip but that didn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. Alvin got upset that this French lady was hurting his brother and Jeannette. He got furious when she did that to Brittany though. He jumped on top of Marie-Elise and punched her face over and over again until she became unconscious. They threw Marie-Elise into a stream of water where the water current wasn't too strong.

The chipmunks started walking until they became too hungry to walk and ate some of the vegetables that lady had packed for them weeks before. It had been 83 days since the day they were captured. They knew they were probably going to fail the sixth grade and probably never see any of their siblings again. They wished they had stayed with Eleanor and Theodore, that they had a better relationship with each other before this happened. Most of all, they missed Dave and Miss Miller.

**This chapter is kind of weird but it was all I could think of. In the next chapter should I make the chipmunks be running from Marie-Elise, Samuel and his men, or should I make them have to try and survive the wilderness because they walk into the rainforest again? Or maybe even a wildlife preserve? I am running out of ideas, so please review and tell me what I should write in the next chapter. It would be best if you anonymous reviewers get an account so that I could answer back to your reviews :) So in short terms,**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sad Simon 7

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! I was busy with younger siblings and chores but here's chapter seven! Oh, and thanks for the help and reviews on the last chapter xHayleeLouiseMillerx, ****Cy23, and whoever else gave me ideas! I can't remember at this second who helped but whoever you are know that I am very thankful!**

Simon and the others all walked in the forest. They stopped after a while to make a fire and cook some meat over it. As they cooked the meat, Brittany snuck out into the trees. The others started panicking and Alvin told Simon to look for her alone and come straight back to them if there was any trouble. He said okay and started looking for Brittany. He saw her leaning against a tree with a cell phone in her hand.

"Where'd you get that Brittany?" Brittany jumped and opened her mouth to scream but closed it in embarrassment then said: "I stole it from Marie-Elise right before we threw her into the stream. I was trying to call Dave or Miss Miller but it there's no signal. I think that her minutes are up." Simon nodded. All of a sudden, something came out and started pulling Brittany into the bushes. She screamed on the top of her lungs, causing Simon to jump up in fear and try to pull her back from whatever was pulling her. Whatever it was stopped pulling on Brittany and had grabbed Simon now and started pulling her away. Brittany had barely any time to react as the thing came and pulled Simon away faster than the blink of an eye. By now the others had run towards them and saw Brittany kneeling on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

"What happened Brittany? Where's Simon? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Alvin, it was terrible! Something came and took Simon! It was all my fault too!"

"Brittany, I'm sure we can get Simon back," Alvin assured her. She sniffled a little bit them smiled. She stopped crying, and hugged Alvin. Then she noticed Jeannette's face was a pale white color which could be seen through her dark fur.

"Are you okay Jeannette?"

"Not really, I mean, what if Marie-Elise or Samuel and his men captured him? Or what if an animal got a hold of him? He definitely wouldn't survive that!"

"Jeannette, does it make you feel better if I told you I know what direction that the thing went in?" Jeannette nodded very quickly. Brittany pointed westward, and then they started walking that way.

A few hours later, Brittany was showing them a beautiful ocean with cops strolling around, moms with crying babies, kids complaining to their parents about how it was too hot and the water was too cold and men enjoying looking at the ladies. They saw a shack and ran into it. Once they were inside, they saw Samuel holding a gun up to their heads. Marie-Elise was holding Simon hostage and he was barely conscious.

"Kill them Marie-Elise. They're ruined their own chance of living. I gave them a good choice and they left me. It just breaks my heart to see children your age die. Well, not really." He laughed at his own dumb joke and motioned for Marie-Elise to start shooting.

"Any last words before me and my daddy kill you freaks? Well, actually he won't kill you, I will." She smiled a crooked smile showing her rotten teeth and crooked gums.

"Wait a minute, Samuel's your dad?"

"Yes Alvin. Samuel's my daddy."

"How come you won't kill us yourself Samuel?" asked Simon who was waking up. "I guess you're just too scared to do it yourself." Samuel's face reddened and he prepared to slap Simon but he just gestured for him to go on. "You've always been too afraid to hurt anybody. You always get your daughter or you men to do it."

"Do you know who you're talking to? I am the second richest man in the world! I can kill you in the blink of an eye!" Simon shrugged, making him even madder.

"Wait a minute daddy. Instead of killing them, can I keep them as my own children? That way, you AND I could both be happy."

"That's a swell idea Marie-Elise, but after them, you're gonna die too. All you are is an embarrassment to my reputation. You look like you're a poor beggar for Pete's sake!" Marie-Elise got really upset then. She went up to her dad and shot him in the head with her shotgun. Then she aimed for Simon.

"This is your entire fault, you're a pest. This is your entire fault! You made me shoot my own father!" Jeannette jumped in the way when she pulled the trigger, making the bullet land into her arm. She screamed in pain. This seemed like it was happening in slow motion. She passed out from the pain and Simon carried her out. Brittany was devastated that her sister was hurt. Alvin was shocked that Jeannette would do something like that. He stayed close to his younger brother for moral support. Simon blinked back tears. If she hadn't done that, he would be dead and she would be the one in tears. Alvin would be very upset and Brittany would hate her sister being in such a terrible condition.

"Mr. Cop person!" Alvin called out to a cop. "We need your help! We have a seriously injured person on our hands right now!" The cop strolled towards them slowly. He was Jeannette unconscious and with blood on her arm and he called the paramedics immediately. Once they came, during the ride to the hospital Alvin told the police what had happened to them. Then they described Samuel and his daughter.

"We've been on their case for eight years. They've been in and out of jail seventeen times. At least with Samuel dead, Marie-Elise won't be able to do much. Now that I've called a helicopter you kids will be home in a jiffy."

**Review! I will update on Friday!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sad Simon 8

The helicopter came right after Jeannette had the bullet removed from her arm and all the others were taken care of too since they had scratches and other things like that. When they got to California (wherever they live, I'm not sure), Dave and Miss Miller hugged all four of them. Eleanor and Theodore hugged them when Dave and Miss Miller finished hugging their siblings five minutes later. Dave took his boys home and Miss Miller took the girls home.

When they got there, Simon told Dave about what had been happening at school and how he felt about how Dave was treating him. Dave hugged Simon and told him to tell him if anything he ever felt like that. Simon started feeling much better again.

The next day at school, Alvin, Simon, Jeannette, and Brittany had a lot of catching up to do. Since it was four months since they had been out of school, the teachers had told them they were going to have to repeat the sixth grade. The chipmunks didn't really care though, they were just happy to be back home. Simon was even happy to see Ms. Smith. After school ended, the three boys Simon had been scared of months earlier crowded him again. Fear didn't even strike him one bit.

"Hey nerd, where've ya been lately? I heard that you we're gonna fail sixth grade." The tall one said this with a snicker in his voice.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" They turned around and saw Alvin standing behind them with his arms crossed. "Me and Brittany were just going to the movies, but we happened to stop by and see you messing with my brother!" After Alvin said this he punched the medium sized one with full force. Simon jumped on the tall one and beat him down. The short one got scared and ran away.

"I got your back now Simon," Alvin said with a smile. Right after that he lead Brittany out the door and they were both holding each other's hands.

"Hey Simon. Theo and Elly and Alvin and Brittany are all going out now, so why don't we go out too?"

"Ya mean it Jeannette?" Simon asked with his mouth opened in pleasure. She didn't answer but instead kissed him on the lips for about two minutes.

"Does that answer your question Simon?" He nodded quickly.

During their date, Simon was happier than he had ever been in his life. Alvin and Theo were being nice to him and treating him like a brother, Dave now understood him, and best of all, Jeannette, the love of his life, had kissed him and asked him out. Now he was just the happiest guy in the whole wide world, at least in his opinion.

**Did you like my last chapter? I hope you did, even though I'm not good with romance stuff….my next story will be****Alvin's Lesson". After pulling a prank on the Chipettes, they get even on him. Jeanette uses Simon's chemical kit, and the girls play a major prank on Alvin. After making he drinks it in his sleep, he wakes up the next morning... different. They made him a GIRL! Now he has to be taught their lessons in being nice, if he ever wants to get back to his normal annoying self. And Simon and Theodore are actually liking their big sister, Alvina. And they start thinking... do they want to have Alvin back? Review!**


End file.
